chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great War
The Great War (referred to in the New Island Republic Providence as the World War) was a major conflict involving all server factions at the start of the Prosperity Era. Originally started by a civil war within the server's largest faction at the time, the Hoods, the war quickly spilled over into a multi-front conflict across the server's world. The conflict soon boiled down into a fight between the NIR and Chewydyne after the Hoods were all but eliminated. After two days of intense fighting, peace was found on the third day of the war, with the NIR and Chewydyne agreeing to end hostilities and start a community in the newly founded Prosperity City. While other conflicts have threatened to escalate beyond the degree of the first war, nothing has come close in terms of weapons use, destruction of property and overall longterm effects. Even today, the Great War is respected and remembered by the veteran players of the server. Start: The Hoods Civil War During the earliest days of the server, only a few factions were established. Chewydyne was run jointly by Chewy1993, the server owner, and Pliers, while the New Island Republic (technically not a faction at that point) was run between GeneralCuster14 and Fallofshadows. The Hoods, the largest faction on the server with three player residents, were experiencing a great era of construction and progress, leaving the other groups behind. However, the calm would prove to be temporary as the Hoods proved to be quite volatile. While the exact details of the war are unknown, the other factions were surprised when the largest faction on the server erupted into a civil war between opposing players. Though it was relatively isolated from the rest of the server, the conflict soon spilled over and struck GeneralCuster14 and Fallofshadows directly, dragging them into the conflict. After officially establishing the New Island Republic as a faction, the two started fighting back and driving the Hoods away from the Chewydyne Industrial Park, the primary area of construction on the server. It didn't take long for the Hoods to attack the Chewydyne complex as well, dragging Chewy1993 and Pliers into the fray. Soon, all major factions and players were involved in the conflict, which quickly spread out across the server. First Day: Offense Chewydyne led the first offense toward the Hoods primary territory, deep in the server's overworld. While Chewy1993 and Pliers headed for the region, TNT in hand, GeneralCuster14 and Fallofshadows attacked a fortified bunker held by the Hoods rebel faction. The bunker, located in the "Dead Hills" outside Prosperity, was neutralized quickly and efficiently, though not at a loss to either side. Shortly thereafter, Chewydyne successfully attacked and destroyed the inland fortifications held by the Hoods, obliterating any and all projects that they had. After minor skirmishes and fights around the region, the Hoods were all banned outright, with the territories being divided up between the respective factions. Despite the first strike launched against Chewydyne and the NIR, the two sides would come out victorious. Unfortunately, the success created great suspicion and intimidation between the factions. Both now posessed TNT in large quantities, and no sort of peace was settled. By the time the day finished, both the NIR and Chewydyne began to identify themselves separately from each other with each gaining a foothold on the desert town that would later become Prosperity City. Second Day: The Battle of Prosperity On the second day, both sides settled a relatively uneasy coexistence in the town (Prosperity was still un-named). A small island off the coast of the city became the residence of the New Island Republic, with GeneralCuster14 constructing the fortifications and Fallofshadows taking responsibility of constructing defenses. During the construction of the fort, TNT was set in a fairly easy-to-see location under the bridge heading to the fort. Stating it was a threat and an act of war, Pliers and Chewydyne took the opportunity to attack, knocking Fallofshadows off the island and killing GeneralCuster14 as he attempted to flee the scene. However, all was not well: The Dead Hills bunker, now owned and repaired by Chewydyne, was the final target of the New Island Republic Armed Forces (NIRAF), with Fallofshadows destroying it with the remaining TNT he had. After the destruction of the bunker and the fall of the island fortress, the two sides agreed to a final peace with one another, settling the town that would later become Prosperity. After the end of the conflict, Chewy1993, Pliers and GeneralCuster14 all voted to ban the use of TNT unless extreme circumstances were presented (Fallofshadows, wanting to experiment with the dangerous resource, was the only one to not vote in favor of the ban. While not official, it seems the Oxymoronic Anarchists' Republic, his later faction, did indeed experiment with TNT). After the TNT ban was set and the remains of the conflict cleaned, both sides settled a lasting peace with one another that would go on for several months. Aftermath The Great War would have a lasting impact on the server and its players. TNT was banned or not used out of respect for quite some time (some factions did experiment with the resource, though in secret), and the Hoods were completely eliminated as a faction. After the second day's conflict, Prosperity City would be established by Chewydyne and named by GeneralCuster14. It is here that the server's largest city and most famous era would be started on a positive note of progress. Notes *While the New Island Republic refers to the conflict as "the World War," other factions feel that this title is inappropriate, as the war did not involve the major factions that came along later. The term "Great War" is more universal and seen as more fitting. *Technically speaking, the Great War is the only conflict in the server's history where widespread fighting between players occured. Later wars (Chunk Wars I and II, and the Cold War) would see open hostilities on the same scale. *Numerous monuments could be found around Prosperity City and its surrounding locations that were dedicated to the war and its victims. Prosperity peace flame 6-2011.jpg|The Prosperity City Peace flame, dedicated to the victims of the Great War World War Memorial.jpg|A wall in the Chewydyne Industrial Park Museum, describing the first day's battle. Prosperity Memorial 1.jpg|A "reverse triton" memorial, common for the NIR, dedicated to the war can be seen in the background. Category:Conflicts Category:Prosperity Era Category:New Island Republic Category:Events